When The Dawn Breaks Apart
by Thekuroshitsujilover
Summary: They meet again. He's going fall again. The nightmares won't stop. His wounds won't heal. After 364 years, they start all over again. They hurt all over again. Reincarnation, original era setting SebastianxCiel Sebaciel drama, mystery, heavy romance


_'If sinner come after heart thee, do not fear; reject him and send him back to the field. But, if a demon cuts his heart and offer it with bare hands, afraid not accept him before God, and give him your love thee,'_

* * *

><p>I've never said this to anyone before.<p>

A certain fear awakes me every morning, telling me to keep breathing. Like any other day, the empty room reminded me that indeed, I am back from the same nightmare.

In a midst between reality and dreams where I felt truly lost for the past thirteen years, I grew tired of it each day.

The turquoise sky with shades similar to the sun painted my windows. Though there are times when I thought it couldn't be as clear, and that it wouldn't be as blue - I was never sure, because a part of me speaks that 'I' don't belong here.

That the body of Ciel Phantomhive should be nothing but remains, and my soul should be somewhere no science could've known.

I assimilated the image of myself reflecting from the mirror, feeling every corner, every lump and feature that can define me. An attempt of inhaling relief; though Sapphire flames breathtakingly lingered in my eyes and stole my rest.

_Dull gray..._

There was a noise, and there comes a sentiment. I take a noble stand and crossed two steps to get dressed from a mere deprived youth to an ill-fated dog. I fell impatient in every second thus quickened the pace, ignoring the missed steps of the process.

Outside the glass panes, London raged with life and morn. Busy and doomed, I remarked. Tonight, without hesitation, it will be the same, bothering occurrence.

"I won't cast off this hatred."

It's is you who decides which one thing will be constant...

Hypothetically urbane - true. Overfed with virtues - those are my rules. If I listen anymore tomorrow may erode into something I cannot predict. This moment might be a fragment of my delusions that no one else have seen - but what you see is what appears to be real. And I am to be called insane? Pathetic?

No. Yesterday simply can't be the next second. Change is steadfast.

Tanaka knocked timely in accordance to our daily routine. Pressure similar to that of five years ago - when my innocence was forcefully ripped away from me. If I was ever so kind, I would be down on my knees begging for pity given by filthy old men.

But the royal that fell from the blood of Phantomhive shall rise as mighty.

Urging a step forward, outwards the velveteen room and into a world who curses my name, I embody the form of a nocturnal raven that devours everything on his way. Feeds, drinks, kills - and it may fulfill the beginning of my history that I've long forgotten.

_Even the devil must think..._

I will find the missing piece of my existence.

_That these eyes of mine won't be as azure if abandoned by hate._

_Just gray._

* * *

><p>Two minutes past twelve and the clock ticked noon. Across, a familiar stack dawned Ciel's sight. After a couple of hours of continuos stress and suffocating concentration, as of this moment, the young boy only wished to see something sweet and fruity on his desk.<p>

He rang the tiny bell, and in no time, Tanaka is ready for command. "Bring me something floury and creamy. Preferably strawberries as main additive, and a few shavings of dark chocolate."

"Yes, my lord." The aged butler had nothing much to argue, except the little fact that it may add up to the child's cavities; a quite general problem. Nonetheless, it will certainly be served on platter as quick as his wrinkly hands could manage.

Just when peace and silence are about to replace the previous claustrophobic air, another notion came up in Ciel's mind. '_If not by foolishness, then murder.'_ As the new case sent by the Queen processed into loose puzzle pieces, a skeptical part of himself thought of something unbelievably practical, though very complex. _'Cause of death: subsequent external bleeding, located somewhere terrifyingly close to the skull. There's another point,'_ Stale-blue eyes drifted at a contradicting statement written on the letter. _'A pair of deep holes that bore into the duke's neck. Very fine and minuscule it is hardly seen...'_ The scrap of information threw closure out of the picture. The mystery is undeniably perceived simple, but an unfitting patch can lead everything downhill.

'_Apparently, it is kept from everyone's knowledge. Her Majesty is most probably pointing at a darker path behind it, maybe a connection underground or another I should get rid off...' _

Duke McGulliver, the noble pride of MG mining and such, however does not seem so significant in the society in which the Earl played his games. An unreasonable pawn, you could say, even lacking shallow network. Ciel cares less about his death, but another factor made it interesting enough. Sometimes, the slight possibility that it may be the highest royal of England that caused all his risk strikes him. Had she finally decided to take the means of eliminating the last of Phantomhive? Is she expecting a certain course of action?

Even if the queen is only being polite enough as to maintain ties with him, it's just appropriate to backfire with the same kindness - threatening indeed.

Logically and closer to reality, since this era is very inclined to supernatural phenomena and the like, it's not hard to say something legend had already proven. _'Vampire.' _The senior resident of the manor entered precariously, almost inaudible as he carted a tray of carefully-made confectioneries. He served the delicacy while the young Earl tried to evaluate the event with his underdeveloped mind. Without further do or greeting, Tanaka bowed and left Ciel again in ponder.

'_There's a monster living within the city of England.'_ The ludicrous term reiterated successively and the same humor rolled around the streets as well. The suspicions grew louder and farcical, still talking about the fifth victim over the week.

'_I am under the assumption that this is going along your perfect plan. Will you be waiting for me, whoever you are to create something at the tips of my fingers.'_ As of the moment, the azure-eyed youth didn't bother much on the traces and such investigations. The probability that the military nor the police is involved is close to a fact. For now, he'll walk the case alone with his chosen cards to flip the game.

Away from anyone's view, a smile of total mischief tugged on his lips. "Don't let me down." Of course, it is a piece of cake to manipulate the sequence and fool the whole of England. He knew better than anyone else out there to be deceived.

'_I'm taking a step towards your comfort zone.'_

To figure out something beyond humanity's comprehension.

'_This is a command of fate - but don't let me regret following its way_.'

If by chance he meets a demon, he'll surely ask if evil can make nightmares stop.

* * *

><p>"Another dead body?" A murmur called and true enough, half of the townspeople are gathered in united curiosity for the eighth victim - more or less, within the whole month of April.<p>

"Aberline." In the midst of the upset morning, despite the perturbation of the crowd, Ciel stood frigid in his tailcoat with brows furrowed. "I have to observe the crime scene myself." Underneath the statement laid persistence, but it didn't move the subjective officer in charge.

"Bad timing, Earl. The chief will surely send you back even If I let you."

"He won't. I possess warrant."

"But this is strictly confidential as discussed by the Queen's orders!" With a clench of fist, he insisted his part. He remained vehement and dismissive to the thirteen year-old, although nervousness obviously dominated a third of his rationality as shown by the amount of sweat. Is he supposed to set aside his superior's orders and agree with the terms of the watch dog? Technically, he's slowly losing the argument.

"I'am here as behalf of the Queen to seek and solve her personal problem. As I said, I have permission. Now, move aside."

"But-" Mid-sentence, within a blink of an eye, the noble's skilled companion interfered with a chaste, ghastly move. The youngest in the commotion travelled past the yellow lines of caution without a spare of attention for the British officer already sitting flat on his stomach - carrying an ounce of shock and inferiority on his features.

"I must say, sir, that I will not let anyone interject the young master's mission." A rough voice owned by an elderly man pointed, straightening up to fix the once crumpled suit and tie before walking behind the young lord in tow. Most of the onlookers thought how uninteresting the tense setting has came to be, and decided themselves to return to their own business.

Halfway through, he encountered the grouchy old chief of police with a bothering smirk. Just a couple of minutes ago, he was announced to beforehand about the Lord Phantomhive's presence, and by that said he had no complaint but a hesitant glare. On the other hand, Ciel held authority and anticipated the sudden commotion for his arrival. In fact, he was pleased and found the whole scenario silly.

"Tanaka, hand me the papers."

"As you wish." He placed the bundle on Ciel's smaller palms, swallowed and blinked as interlude before speaking with profession. "These are the records of the victims who were found dead. The first incident occurred two weeks ago, and then it stopped for a couple of days before the killing resumed and now became more frequent. Physical attributes and causes of death are also included, as well as a little background description."

"Found dead. Don't tell me there were ones who _survived_?" No life was noted for the last three weeks.

"Exactly. One fortunate person who lived simply." Ciel gradually absorbed the latest information, and with this another side of him switched in action. "Who is this person?" The blue-eyed boy raised a wary brow and motioned less reaction. Still, thoughts about how he may confront the crime survivor and connect the details trained. Is he supposed to force this pitiful man's memory out of his mouth, and revive the traumatic pain? In psychology, there's such thing as interpretation by the use of limited words indirectly. '_ I cannot simply ask him to spill everything he remembered...'_

"Raynold Faultman - 18, an orphaned commoner. He's resting at a local hospital within the vicinity of the crime; legless, partly ripped apart and one malfunctioned pupil. By the least means, we can pay him a visit."

'_The option of dying instead sounded accommodating, but I guess it's not his time.' _

Ciel bit his lip hard. "Yes. And also..." His eyes drifted downwards onto a deceased body that laid just before his feet, with a number of officers surrounding the area for evidence report and whatsoever. Suspiciously, a very distinct anomaly is left unsaid.

"There's no specific pattern. Blood loss is the cause for most of the part. And this victim has the same bite-mark present on his nape. Do you know what this means, Tanaka?"

"The suspect is definitely no need for much thought. Actually, the lack of pattern is the answer. But, Master, how do we corner such..._complicated_ happenings?" Unknown, the oldest of the two doubted the level of normalcy. How can a vampiric entity be subdued? Safety is steadily crossing the boundaries, that's for sure. But the secretive Earl appears to have his own dwelling on the matter, and it somehow alerted the aged butler. Will the once innocent boy question the cruelties of life, and finally lose all of him as he aims for one reason? Tanaka himself cannot keep secrets further than his own grave. Nor can fate and chances, nor can he.

"I was not done telling my conclusion."

"Pardon me, my Lord...?"

"All the lifeless victims came from the Aristocrats, except for Faultman obviously. Also, may I ask you something?" Ciel closed his eyes for a moment in contemplation. Tanaka nodded. "What is it?"

"Who does Raynold Faultman sound like?"

The sixty-year old blinked "If I remember correctly from what I've heard, the Duke Raynold Feltman, head of the largest furnishing incorporation whose identity is liked to be hidden and has his own issues going around him. In an article, his name was misspelled as Faultman and was not rectified. Thus there were hilarious misconceptions about their poor neighbor Raynold, who did not bother entertaining their accusations. It turned out as a very entertaining issue certainly."

"Don't you think it's fairly coincidental for all victims carrying a noble name to be found either torn into pieces or cold and bloodless, and a man mistaken as a Duke to be miraculously found alive?"

"Young master, are you certain?"

"Whoever the monster is, he's wise, but not in terms of intellect. He must be working under someone as a brainless puppet without judgement and self-worth." He thought, _'let's try to think out of the box: what if this creature is a tool for some wealthy old man whose going down in the mud of business, and eliminated all in his way? How did Feltman take the situation? Is it a warning or just a stupid mistake made by a lowly serial killer...'_ Ciel felt like he was hunting a minute bird in darkness; even if purely accustomed to its realm, he's blinded by one more thing.

"Tanaka. Who do you think is the most selfish man on earth?"

He huffed. "Besides _you_, my young Lord?" Ciel took a complimenting glance, gradually and forcefully ripping away all the doubts that could possibly cloud his judgement. For instance, a decade-long acquaintance accommodating all sorts of dirty business that benefits his own party. " Well, someone who can keep his riches in his stomach so it will never be taken away."

"Hmm...the one that's interested in the control of inhumanly beings and legendary creatures? It's a hobby, my Lord."

"A hobby he finally chose to execute." Tanaka questioned the idea. But somehow, Ciel grasped the matter with his hands like he owned it.

Like a selfish child stumbling upon a broken toy.

"And _kept."_

"Are your assumptions accurate? Without much evidence you arrived at a seemingly impossible yet the only instance left among both the irrational and otherwise." Tanaka folded the papers and placed it inside the inner pockets of his coat while retrieving a pair of raddled glasses along the way, "Then in case," The old man adjusted them to satisfy comfort while a side-smirk threatened it's way to ridicule Ciel.

Tanaka' brows furrowed, "We need forces behind us as pillars." That notion triggered another matter to be alarmed of in the young Earl's point of view, and he whispered, " It will be a risk to ask this of the queen and have the military join the party case." A groan had escaped from his lips before he continued, "They will be a burden. It wouldn't be-"

"No, no, young master. I have no intention to suggest that so. I'm talking about _her_, your adopted relative from the far maternal side." The strange silhouette following both of their thoughts familiarized them with past events which they wouldn't want to be involved in again; untrue but fairly evil: elements, rituals, curses.

Monsters _too._

Ciel faced the butler with two fingers crunching his forehead, as if to truly emphasize the unthinkable.

"_Her?_"

"She is the only reliable person around." He chuckled, while Ciel pondered on the invisible choice whether he could take it in account or not, if it will be a successful chase, or will it be a failure knowing the person she is? Ciel heaved a lungful of sigh and thought then again that she's the most knowledgable under these extraordinary circumstances, positively this time.

The more the seconds ticked closely until noon the more impatient Ciel became. The slight desperation pushed him deeper into the the disarray of thoughts, thereby aggravating the English noble who is currently void of options to choose.

'_I will win nonetheless.' _The statement repeated as echoes inside him.

"It's just the second and last time, young Lord. How about it?" While Ciel formed the words to say, the capable butler dialed unnoticed.

"This may be the only time she can put those ancient textbooks into good use."

I'll meet the real one soon.

_'demon_'

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeeeyyy :) I hope this fanfic will be worth everyone's time and the next chapter will be a revelation of a lot of things : the case closure, the 'strange silhouette' and WHAT WE'LL ALL BE WAITING FOR. It will be interesting indeed for the next chapter since it will be all intense and shocking, not really the sort of flow you'll expect even if you already have a clue because I still have a lot of cookies up my sleeve!<strong>

**Review please for faster update!**

**Next chapter: **

**The first curse: Fate and Unwanted Memories**

**#Sebacielforevs**


End file.
